in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories/The Suspicious Party
A unfamiliar woman comes to Richard's house and holds a party in celebration of her chatting with the former for the first time in her life. Despite its charming appearance, Samantha is suspicious of the party. Will she reveal the woman's secrets? Cast *Richard *Torchy *Kernely *Samantha *Margaret *Dawn *Libby *Pealy *Jay *Blovy *Veronica *Corolla *Naomi *Courtney *Tatum *Tessa *Jade *Cynthia *Penn Plot a cloudy day in Echo Creek. Richard is looking out from his window as his friends hang out. :Richard: It's somewhat of a mediocre day outside. :Kernely: Yeah, it is. :Richard: Say, anyone want to play a game? :Blovy: Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Y- :Richard: Okay, but calm down. :Kernely: Let's play Moply, a game where we can play Monopoly with mops. :Corolla: a thumbs down Boo! :Richard: Uh, that game doesn't exist. :Kernely: Nah, I was just teasing ya. Let's play Monopoly. of the gang plays a game of Monopoly, but it is paused when someone knocks on the front door. :Richard: I'll get it. opens the door and it's...a woman. :Richard: Huh? :???: YAY! I never got the chance to see you in person until now! :Richard: Wait, really? :???: Yep. I've been a fan since I heard of you. And today is the day when I finally meet you in person! :Richard: Okay, but who ARE you? :???: Oh, yeah, I'm Penn. :Richard: Huh. Nice to meet you, I guess. Come in? comes inside the house, where the rest are wondering where the former came from. :Samantha: This feels weird. I mean, I've never meet this girl before... :Veronica: Yeah, and I have a bad feeling about this... :Samantha: up to Richard Hold up! How come did you let a stranger into this house? :Richard: She's apparently a fan of us, so why not? :Penn: Yeah, what he said. :Samantha: at Penn for a couple seconds before walking away I'm watching you. :Penn: an idea Guys, I know what to do! Since it's my first time meeting you all in person, let's all celebrate! :Kernely: It seems weird to have not just her but all of us celebrate for a reason like that, but okay? :Samantha: to herself Oh man...this is gonna go horrible... gang (except Samantha) soon starts a party. :Penn: at Samantha, who looks displeased Aw, why so glum? :Samantha: Oh...nothing. :Penn: Okay then~! :Richard: Hey Penn, I'll invite some of my friends over to the party, is that fine with you? :Penn: Yeah, definitely. Richard goes and makes a list who'll he invite, Samantha gets even more suspicious of Penn. :Samantha: thinking Now this is starting to get suspicious. I've got a feeling that Penn is actually trying to pretend and is actually a horrible villain. Could this be true...? comes back. :Richard: Okay, I've got the list. the list to everyone :Blovy: Wait, you even invited Cynthia the demon? :Richard: Yeah, because why not? :Blovy: And how'll you invite everyone? :Richard: I usually send emails. :Blovy: I see now. briefly goes to his room and sends emails to his friends, with Naomi watching. :Naomi: What'cha doing? :Richard: Oh, just inviting people over for a party. :Naomi: Wow, a party? I wanna join! :Richard: You're free to do so! :Naomi: Thanks, Rick! :Richard: Here, let's go downstairs. :Naomi: Okay! two head downstairs to the living room. When they get downstairs, they see almost everyone having a good time. :Richard: Look at everyone! They're playing games, eating food, etc. :Naomi: Yeah, this seems good. :Kernely: around and sees Naomi Howdy Naomi! :Naomi: Hey! :Richard: to Kernely Okay, I invited everyone I wanted to invite. :Kernely: Whoa! Are Inkster and Drawliana coming?! :Richard: Sadly, no. I just don't feel like inviting all of our friends at once. :Kernely: Okay... :Penn: Wait, who are those? :Richard: Oh, we were playing with a magical pencil one time, and then Samantha created Inkster and Drawliana, who are two drawings. :Penn: Okay then... the gang hears a loud sudden thud from outside. :Penn: Ah! jumps :Richard: What was that? :Torchy: I don't know. :Richard: Let me check... walks outside, and sees a familiar statue. :Richard: Ah, I see now! walks back inside. :Richard: Courtney and Tatum are here. peeks from the window, then looks back at Richard. :Naomi: But...but that's just a statue. :Richard: Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you. They actually turn into stone statues and fall from the sky. Isn't that both weird and cool? :Naomi: Whoa...yeah, I guess so! eventually knocks on the front door. :Richard: Hold on for one sec. opens the door and it's Courtney and Tatum. :Richard: Hey, girls! :Courtney: Hello Richard! :Richard: Been a while since I last saw you, huh? :Tatum: Yeah. at Penn ...Wait, who's that? :Richard: Oh, that's a fan of me named Penn. :Courtney: Ah, that reminds me! We have many fans in our home dimension. :Richard: Okay. Oh, and I've made other friends that I forgot to tell you. Come in. leads Courtney and Tatum inside. :Richard: Okay! So, as I already said, I've made other friends. Firstly, meet to Corolla and Veronica Corolla and Veronica! :Corolla: Wassup? :Veronica: Hey. :Tatum: Whoa, they seem cool already! :Richard: And they definitely are. Next, we've got more friends than the ones I just mentioned. For example, there's Tessa, Cynthia, Jewel, the Sprout Sqaud... again. :Richard: Hold on. opens the door and it's Cynthia. :Kernely: Whoa, you invited Cynthia too? :Richard: Eeyup. :Cynthia: Yes, that is me. Also, how is to Kernely your friend over there doing with the sword I gave her? :Richard: Doing great. :Cynthia: That's good. I knew she'd like it. :Richard: Anyway, come on in! walks inside the house. Eventually, all the guests have arrived. :Penn: Wahoo! I didn't knew you had this much guests coming over! :Richard: Yep. :Samantha: to herself; thinking If only if I could reveal her secrets, I could save the party. :Margaret: Dawn and Libby Huh, I've never seen you before. What're your names? :Dawn: I'm Dawn and to Libby she's Libby. :Margaret: Okay, nice to meet you! Dawn and Libby :Blovy: stretching Man, I'm tired. Samantha steps onto the table. :Samantha: Guys, I need to tell you something! I've been wondering if Penn is a villain! :Penn: Me? A villain? Nah, don't worry! I'm not dangerous. grins :Corolla: Yeah, and she's proved it to us! :Samantha: over to Penn Are your sureee...? :Penn: Yeah, yeah! I promise! :Tessa: Uh, Samantha? :Samantha: Huh? :Tessa: I'm pretty sure that she's trustworthy. :Samantha: No, no she can't. Since "stranger danger" exists, I'm not gonna trust her. :Tessa: ...Stranger danger? thinking to herself Oh, no, no, no. Stranger danger... Stranger danger... Stranger danger... Stranger danger... thinking You know what, I agree with you, but I'm going to put my expectations as low as possible. :Jade: But Penn's got a point, you know! :Tessa: Doesn't sound like it to me. Have you heard about "stranger danger"? :Jade: Oh...uh...not really...? :Samantha: See, I wanted to notify everyone that something seems suspicious with Penn. :Penn: Nothing wrong~! :Samantha: over to Penn again I'm watching your every move. :Penn: Nah, I ain't suspicious. But... suddenly gains a creepy face. :Penn: ...does this look suspicious to you? :Samantha: Ah! attempts to run upstairs, but Penn quickly teleports in front of her. :Penn: Nice try! But I ain't letting you upstairs so that you can ENJOY THE PARTY. notices what's going on. :Richard: Penn, what's gotten into you?! :Penn: I was tricking you for the whole time. Nothing's stopping me now! :Tessa: Wow, Samantha was right! her sword and charges towards Penn sees Tessa charging towards her, but before the latter can strike, Penn simply teleports behind her and pins Tessa down. :Tessa: Ack! :Penn: YOU'RE NO MATCH FOR ME. throws Tessa into a wall. :Tessa: Ouch! then approaches Jade, but instead of simply attacking her, she grabs chocolate from her pocket and forces the ghost to eat a lot of it, but not enough to make her fat. Before the next bite, Jade tries not to eat the chocolate. :Jade: I...I don't wanna be fat! Kernely saves Jade by slashing Penn from the back; the latter screeches in pain. :Penn: MORON. Jade and hurls her at Kernely, but the latter thankfully catches her before both get hurt :Kernely: You're nothing but a villain that was disguised as a Richard fan! :Penn: I DON'T CARE!! towards Kernely leaps and temporarily pins Penn before the woman is able to get close enough to the Kernel-pult. :Kernely: the guests Everyone, run for your lives! of the guests run out of Richard's house, except for Cynthia, Tessa (who both want to help out) and Naomi (who hides upstairs). :Cynthia: Actually, I'm going to help you guys stop her. :Tessa: Me too. We're both worried about your safety, so we need to help stop Penn. :Richard: Good. confronts Penn. :Richard: Stop this all at once! :Penn: Sorry, you gotta deal with this. :Richard: I'm serious! :Penn: Still. :Richard: Whatever. Everyone, attack! and his friends attack Penn all at once and Penn recives many injuries. :Penn: Ugh! You pests! towards Corolla and Veronica and pins them down I've got you now! :Corolla: Ah! throws the aforementioned superpowered teens into a wall, causing injuries. She then suddenly turns into a puddle of black liquid and goes under a doorway to get away from the gang. :Richard: Wha-?! :Cynthia: Get her! opens the door Penn went under and then the gang find Penn in the backyard. :Kernely: There you are! :Samantha: So tell us, Penn welding the Electrical Axe why did you think about the party in the first place? :Penn: I was just trying to manipulate everyone into trusting me, and you ALL ruined it! Especially to Samantha her. :Samantha: Hey, I was only trying to reveal your secrets. :Penn: Whatever. rushes towards the gang and attempts to attack them, but Richard deals many sword slashes before slashing her upwards and then down. :Penn: Geez, why don't you just redo the party what it was supposed to be like? :Samantha: Sorry, but no. We've already said this before, but you disguised yourself as a apparent fan of Richard, until I attempted to reveal your secrets, and that's when your rampage began. :Penn: I SAID WHATEVER. facehands Samantha, causing her to fall over. :Penn: How'd you like that, idiotic girl crop? :Torchy: Let's do a combo! :Richard: Yeah, I guess so. and Torchy preform a combo on Penn, severely injuring her and causing the woman to screech again. :Samantha: up ...What was that for...? Oh well, it's payback time! swings her axe at Penn so hard that she crashes into the fence. :Penn: Ugh... :Kernely: Screw it, let's do our Sister Cyclone. and Samantha preform their most dangerous combo move on Penn, causing the latter to be defeated and sent flying away. :Penn: CURSE YOU, MELON PEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!! is eventually nowhere to be seen. :Torchy: She's gone. :Richard: Hopefully for a long time. :Samantha: So, now that monster has been defeated, let's celebrate! :Richard: Okay! I'll just invite everyone back to say it's safe now. :Torchy: I'm cool with that. so, the gang holds a real full party, with all of the guests coming back. :Richard: ...Man, I could've invited the Sprout Squad. (THE END) Category:Stories Category:Stories by Chilly Bean BAM! Category:Solo stories